


Will you go left or right?

by CatieCo



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieCo/pseuds/CatieCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has defeated Jareth and because he was defeated by a human he must live like one. With little magic he must win Sarah over and earn his throne back. But what no one knows is what else he has to do to get the goblin throne back. Will he be able to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Jareth felt the wind take up his wings as he flew away from her window. She defeated him. Fair and square, game over. The game was fun but he wanted more. He wanted her and no one else. The king of goblins, fell in love with a mortal human girl? 

“I could have anyone else but I had to fall in love with her” he scuffed to himself. 

The night grew colder the closer he came to the underground, the goblin kingdom in pieces. He knew the elders would not be happy with this. Gods only know what they will do to him when they find out the goblin king was defeated by a human. No one has ever defeated him before, but this one did. He knew something was special about her but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Why her? Why now? Why is she the only one to ever complete the Labyrinth?” he asked out to no one. Jareth looked up at the sky as it turned to the rusty dark red hue while he came up to one of his castles’ window. He perched on the window has he shifted back to his normal stature, he sat on the side of the window with arm propped up on his bent knee as he looked longingly out into the night sky. “Oh how I wish to look into these cruel eyes of yours.” he said in a sigh.  
Jareth was lonely, he was always around the goblins and the sometimes other Fae but he still felt lonely. Now he was more heartbroken than anything. He felt his world fall around him when she said those words only to wake up alone, defeated, heartbroken, and without her. His true love. “Why am I getting so worked up over a girl? I am the goblin king! I need no one!” He  
screamed out, but he knew he was just lying to himself because he needs her. 

All throughout his life he has never met anyone like her, Sarah was human. She wasn’t like the Fae women he would be with she had love in her heart, she was pure and kind to everyone. She turned down her dreams for her brother, no one has ever been able to do that. She wasn’t selfish like others he has met. She refused to give up and defeated him. This is what made him fall in love with her so much because in a world where he could have anyone he wants he wants her, she’s different. She isn’t going to bow down to him she is stronger than that she is special. Sarah would have made a wonderful queen, if she would have accepted his offer. 

He conjured up a crystal in his hand and looked into it. He saw Sarah fast asleep after her little party she had with her friends. She was so tired she fell asleep with the same clothes she had on all day. Her dark hair was covering her soft face, her breathing was slow and even. He hoped she was having sweet dreams. His beautiful love, he wanted to appear in her room to hold her and sleep with her but he knew better than that. He knew she hated him for the villain she made him be. But he would do anything she wanted because of his love he had for her. 

Jareth got up and made his way down the dark halls of his castle to his bedroom chambers after making the crystal disappear. He knew the elders will want to see him soon but they can wait until morning. The only one he wants to see right now is his love but she is asleep so he must sleep too in hopes of seeing her in his dreams.


	2. New Beginnings

Jareth woke up to the feeling of eyes watching him. 

“Shit” he muttered to himself.

Jareth opened his eyes to see the two elders in his bedchamber waiting for him to rise out of bed. With a flick of his wrist he moved the thick green curtains apart to let in light, and with a shrug of his shoulders he was fully dressed and standing up to face them.

“Do you know why we are here?” the male said.

“From what I gather it’s because the human who completed the Labyrinth”

“Not only did she complete it she defeated you, the king of the goblins” the female stated.

Jareth cringed when she said that word. Why was she able to defeat him? No one has ever been able to do that. So why this human girl of everyone? Lost in thought, he almost forgot the elders were here.

“So what will be my punishment? I will like to get it over with so I can go run my kingdom.” Jareth said, sighing.

“That’s just it, you will not be returning to the throne for quite awhile.” the male said.

Jareth felt the blood run out of his face in shock. Not returning to the throne? Who will be king? What’s going to become of him?

“Not returning to the throne?” Jareth almost yelled out “Where will I be going then?”

The two elders looked at each other confirming what they both thought. They turned to look at the frightened Goblin King and tell him what will happen to him.

The male said in a stern voice, “We have decided that if you can be defeated by a human then maybe you should learn to live like one. Come, we will discuss the details and how you can earn your throne back in court” and with that the three disappeared leaving the King’s bedroom chamber empty.

 

Three years later:

 

Sarah was packing her last box for when she leaves to her college dorm in an hour. She came across the little red book she found at the bottom of her dresser. Sarah hasn’t read it since before that night of running the Labyrinth. 

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to bring this too.” Sarah says in a whisper while placing it in the box. 

Things were different now that she had just turned 18 and is starting her first year of college. She grew up and is becoming an adult. After that night in the underground she learned what it meant to grow up and to have responsibilities. Sarah still thought what she gave up sometimes late at night when she was alone with her thoughts. Jareth the Goblin King. He moved the stars for her, he was willing to give her the world. But could he have really fallen in love with her like the book said? Did she love him too in some way?

Sarah pushes those thoughts back when she hears her stepmother Karen call for her to come down stairs to help put the boxes in the car. 

“Well this is it” she said to herself taking one last look around her childhood room. Sarah was going to miss it but it was time to grow up and make a life of her own instead of living in her childhood fantasies. She picked up the last box turned off the light and shut the door behind her. Sarah felt in her heart that things will turn out well, she knew that this would be a fresh start. Nothing would ruin her good mood.

Sarah pulled into the parking and walked into the office to pick up her apartment key and to find out the room number. Sarah came into a small white room with two older ladies with short grey hair behind the desk.

“Oh hello, I’m Sarah Williams. I’m here to pick up my apartment key.”

The first older woman went to her computer and spoke,“Sarah Williams? Ah yes you are in the co-ed apartment in building B room 13”

“Wait, co-ed? But I signed up to have my own apartment” Sarah said worried.

“Oh I’m sorry Ms.Williams's, this is what the computer says you're placed at and I can’t change it.” the older woman said in an apologetic voice.

“Okay well I guess I can make it work”

“Great!” the woman said while getting up to get Sarah her key. 

“Oh it looks like your roommate has already checked in too.” the woman said when she glanced at her computer.

Sarah felt nervous. She will be living with a stranger, a guy no less. Sarah took the key from her hand and went back to her car and headed to the building that was just down the street. She didn’t know what to expect. Sarah was never really into dating throughout high school, the guys at her school just never interested her, plus she was kind of an outsider so it’s not like they would have wanted to date her. But now she will be living with a guy. Hopefully they will get along she thought to herself.

Sarah pulled her car into the parking spot in front of the large light blue apartment building. “Well there is no turning back now” she said to herself while getting out of the car with her bag. After going up the stairs she found the white front door of her apartment marked with a metal number “13”. She realized the door was already unlocked and walked in while holding her breath.

 

Sarah eyes met a pair of hazel ones looking back at her. The boy looked her age and had shaggy, dark, curly hair, well built and only a little bit taller than her. He was just wearing old ripped light denim jeans and a dark grey t-shirt paired with black converse.

“Hi I’m John I guess I’m your roommate.” John said in a deep voice making a shiver go up Sarah’s back, something was odd about him she almost forgot to reply.

“...I’m Sarah” she replied in a quiet voice. 

Sarah looked around the apartment and could see they were standing in a small living room with light tan walls and a soft green couch and chairs with a brown rug covering the hardwood floors. From the living room you could see a small but decent white kitchen. There were three doors to her left, a small white and blue bathroom in the middle door and two identical rooms on either side with the same light tan color as the living room. It looked pretty fancy for a college apartment, Sarah felt.

“Oh I got here a little earlier so I already have the first room” John stated nonchalantly.

“Oh that’s fine I’ll just go get my stuff from my car” Sarah put her bag down on the couch and started out the door.

“I’ll help you” John said with a smile following her out the door.

Maybe this won’t be so bad Sarah thought to herself as they went down the stairs.

 

“Thank you so much!” Sarah said to John after bringing in the last of her stuff in her room.

“No problem, Sarah” he said with a smile. The way he said her name made her blush, he was cute after all. Sarah took the last box from John’s arms to set it down when it slipped from her hands and her things fell out.

“Shit” Sarah whispered as she bent down to pick everything up when she saw John bend down too and picked up her little red book.

“The Labyrinth?”

“Yeah, it’s just some book I read when I was younger” she said nervously. The way he looked at it was like he knew the story already. This made Sarah feel even more nervous.

“It’s just an old stupid book” she said as she took it from his hand, memories flooding her mind.

“Thank you again for your help but I think I just need to unpack now before I get too tired” Sarah said with a half smile. 

“Of course yeah anytime, Sarah” John said leaving her room to retreat to his own room.

Sarah sat down on the single bed that was next to the wall and held the red book to her chest. She sat there in silence thinking over the time she spent in the underground. She missed it in a way, she missed her friends she was only able to see them that one night even though she would call for them they never came back. She also missed the Goblin King even though she would try not to think about it she knew in her heart she cared about him deeply. Sarah closed her eyes as she laid back on her bed and let her mind wonder. She thought about Jareth and about turning down his offer to stay with him. How different her life would be if she would have stayed. “Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…” Sarah whispered to herself. What did he mean my slave? She was so young when this happened she didn’t understand love. But here she is now in college and she feels the heartbreak of lost love that Jareth felt.

Sarah got up to start unpacking to get it done before her first class tomorrow. It was her British Lit. class and she was pretty excited for it because she has always loved reading. It was Sarah’s escape from reality, throughout her teen years she would spend hours just reading because it was always hard for her to make friends. She was just different from everyone else so she spent most of her time alone and with her thoughts. Sarah was young at heart and believed in the fairy tales she heard growing up and she believed in the idea of true love. She knew that there is someone out there for her that will accept her for who she is and even like that part of her. So far she has only been able to find people like her in books, but she believes she will find them one day.

Sarah’s thoughts were interrupted to the sound of her new roommate’s phone ringing in the other room. She checked the time it was already 10 o’clock at night.

“Whoa time flew by, who is calling him at this hour?” Sarah whispered to herself. She put her ear to her bedroom door to try and listen to what he was saying. She couldn’t hear much it just sounded as if John was confirming something with the caller. He said something about arriving at the apartment. Maybe he was talking to his parents? Sarah wasn’t sure but she heard him hang up and decided that it was time for bed. 

She grabbed a towel and nightdress and went to the bathroom to take a well needed hot relaxing shower. Sarah stripped off her sweat dried clothes and turned on the shower, letting steam fill the bathroom as she got in. She closed her eyes letting the water pour on her head and fall down her body and she let her anxiety for the next day wash away. Sarah felt out of place, apart of her wanted to just go back home and hide away but another part was happy to get away and let the past of the labyrinth fade away so she could move on. But who could compare to the friends she made there? Who could compare to the Goblin King? They loved her for who she is and they understood her when no one ever had before. No one on this world will understand her like they did. Then Sarah’s mind went back to the Goblin King and his love for her.

“No I will not think about him” Sarah said while turning the water off. She gets out feeling the cool white tile on her feet and she wraps the towel around her body and looks at herself in the mirror. She started to brush out her long dark hair with a comb and towel dried it. Sarah slipped on her underwear and her nightdress feeling relaxed and sleepy from the busy day. Going back in her room hoping her first class tomorrow will go smoothly as she put her soft white bed sheets on her bed so she could sleep. She puts her pale pink comforter on her bed turns out the light and climbs into bed. Sarah stared at the dark ceiling of her new room thinking about what is to come the next day slowly she started to doze off her last thought being of the Goblin King. Sarah had sweet dreams that night the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is my first story please don't be too hard on me for little mistakes....or big ones. But this is just for fun and don't worry Jareth will be showing up very very soon. I don't know how long this will end up being or how short so if some chapters are shorter than others I'm sorry. But again my first story so go easy on me


	3. Seeing old faces

Sarah woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off showing it was 6 in the morning. She pushed her covers back and got out of bed to opening the white curtains letting the morning light in the her room. Sarah goes to her closet to find what she will wear today, she wants something comfortable but still stylish. She stripped off her nightdress and pulled on a pair of light denim skinny jeans, she also takes an off-white cotton blouse with the sleeves folded to her elbows and buttons it up to just below her collarbone. Sarah slipped her feet in a pair of light blue low rise converse and went out of her room to finish getting ready in the bathroom. She looked at her still tired face in the mirror and splashed it with some cold water. After drying off the water she began to put on light natural makeup on her youthful face. Sarah brushed out her hair and decided to just leave it down today. She left the bathroom to see John in the kitchen eating cereal.

“Well goodmorning sleeping beauty” John said when he noticed her standing there.

“Good morning John, sleep well?” she said while getting a peach from the fruit bowl on the counter and biting into it.

“I guess you could say that I did. I was up most of the night just unpacking and getting things ready for today.” He replied back. There was something strange about him, he just seemed like he was hiding something. Sarah checked the clock on the wall that showed it was 7 o’clock she took the last bite of the peach and tossed the core in the trash.

“Looks like I have to go, my first class starts at 7:30. When is your first class?” Sarah asked while slinging her brown messenger bag on her shoulder.

“Oh I have all night classes so I won’t be living until after dark.” John said with a smile.

Sarah thought that was strange. He was definitely hiding something, but what was it? 

She grabbed her keys, waved good bye to John and started out the door to her car.

It only took ten minutes to find the building with her first class in it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before getting out of her car. Sarah looked at the building before her this was it, time to start her new life. She went inside and started looking for her British Lit. class. She found the right room and it was already half full with other college students Sarah shyly took a seat in the second row. The bell rang and she saw everyone took a seat around her but no one it seemed wanted to sit next to her. She turned her eyes down at her lap at that realization. But then she heard someone come in the classroom and shut the door behind them.

“Good morning everyone I am your British Literature professor you can just call me Professor King.” Sarah heard an accented voice say as she looked up to see a familiar face. He was tall slender but well built elegant man with wispy blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

It couldn’t be… Sarah thought as she felt as though her heart skipped a beat at what she was seeing. This couldn’t be the Goblin King. Of course it’s not, she is just imagining things. But those eyes, she had never seen anyone but Jareth with those mismatched intense eyes before. And those eyes were looking right at her, Sarah felt herself get red, did he ask her something?

“I’m sorry, did you say something to me?” Sarah asked quietly.

“I said are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Professor King said with a slight chuckle at the end. 

“Oh yes, yes I’m fine just didn’t get much sleep last night.” she said lying. This can’t be happening. Besides looking just like him but a little more human without the makeup and upturned eyebrows, he even sounds like him. Could it be him? Sarah was lost in her thoughts the whole class period. She would occasionally take notes when the other students did but didn’t pay much attention. She would look at the Professor every so often just to make sure he still looked like him. And every time she looked at him it made her even more nervous. Sarah just wanted out of this class.

 

Jareth felt his heart flutter when he walked in the classroom alone to find his eyes seek out Sarah. His beloved Sarah. A smile grew when she finally noticed that he was talking to her. He hoped that Sarah would remember him. But the way she was acting the whole time in class showed that she did remember him. This made his smile grow even wider. He truly missed her and Jareth hasn’t seen Sarah in three years so to see her all grown up now is fascinating to him. Jareth wishes he could just swoop her up in a kiss right now and show her how much he loves her but he can’t. Jareth can’t forget what he has to do here to gain his throne back. He can’t let his heart get in the way of his throne. But the way Sarah is looking at him now and oh how she has grown up makes him wish things were different. Wish everything was different, maybe if things were she would love him too and would have stayed and been his queen. Jareth can’t have those thoughts now. He pushes them back and tries to focus on the matters at hand. Getting the throne back.

The ringing bell that marks the end of class almost startles Jareth. He was just mindlessly teaching the whole time not really caring what he says. But Sarah got out of the classroom like a bat out of hell as soon as she heard the bell. 

Jareth chuckled to himself, “Oh my sweet Sarah, you haven’t changed a bit.” 

 

The bell rang and Sarah left the room as fast as possible to go back to her car. She couldn’t believe it, that had to be Jareth there is no way that it’s not. Just remembering the way he looked at her made her face feel hot. Sarah made it in her car and locked her car door before starting it. Sarah felt herself shaking while she was driving, not like she was scared but because she was in shock of seeing him again. Could it really be true? She pulled into her parking spot and ran up the stairs to her apartment door and busted inside locking the door in a hurry behind her.

“Whoa what’s wrong Sarah?” her roommate John said while getting up from one of the chairs.

In a shaky breath Sarah answered, “Oh n-nothing, I just thought I saw…..something” Sarah walked passed him quickly and made it to her room shutting the door behind her. She let herself slide down the door to sit on the floor. Sarah stared out the window on the other side of the room. How could this be happening? What is she supposed to do? Should she go talk to him? Why is he in the aboveground world? Is he going to try and take her back to the underground? But if he was would she be okay with it? It’s not like this world has much to offer her, no one here accepts her but the underground will. 

“What are you thinking Sarah?! Are you seriously thinking going back there would be okay?” Sarah asked herself. She looked at the reflection of herself in the full length mirror next to the window. She saw that it looked like she was about to cry, and she was. Sarah let the tears fall silently down her pink cheeks and she whipped them away with her hands. Why is she just now crying about the Goblin King? Why should she care if he is here? It probably has nothing to do with her. Sarah got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up before her next class.

 

Jareth conjured up a crystal when he knew Sarah would be home. He looked in to it and saw his dear sweet Sarah showed signs of being distraught, he wanted nothing more than to appear in her room right now hold her close and kiss her on the forehead and tell her how much he truly loves her. But that can never be, he has to get his throne back. He looked closer and saw that Sarah was starting to cry. That made Jareth even more upset, to see his queen cry. He wanted nothing more than her happiness and it killed him to not be with her right now. He craved for her touch and needed her by his side. In a rage Jareth threw the crystal at the wall shattering it to bits.

“I can’t do this” Jareth said while sinking back in his chair placing his hands over his face.

“Yes you can and you will.” a deep voice came from the doorway of the empty classroom continued, “Go and talk to Sarah. Convince her to go out with you for awhile, make Sarah fall in love with you. You know what to do after that.”

 

Sarah woke up to the front door slamming shut. She looked at the clock in her dark bedroom to see that it read 4:05 am. She could hear voices coming from the living room. Did John bring someone over after his classes? Why would someone come over at 4 in the morning though? Sarah got out of bed wrapping a blue blanket over her shoulders and walked slowly over to her door to listen what was going outside. She could make out two voices, both male one of which was John’s but she didn’t know who the other voice belonged to. Sarah heard another voice chime in, it was a woman’s voice. Who is John with? Why so late at night? What is this guy hiding? She could tell they were discussing something important but, what? They were talking too softly for Sarah to understand she only caught a few words and phrases.

“Time is short……”

“The deed…….”

“Quickly………”

“He needs to follow the plan…..”

“To earn back honor….”

What did this all mean? What the hell are they talking about? Sarah gave up trying to figure out what they were saying and snuck back into bed. She looked out the window that was by her bed and could see the ever changing early morning sky casting a grey color. Sarah has always loved the early morning. It was calming to watch the sun rise. But it also made her feel a little sad she never knew why. She pulled the blanket around her tighter as an overwhelming sense of loneliness swept over her. Sarah thought back to the peach dream when the Goblin King was holding her close as they danced, oh how she wanted to feel that again. She closed her eyes and let herself daydream of better days.

 

The Goblin King was staring out the window of his apartment window at the early morning grey sky. He was woken by the feeling of loneliness in his chest, he had the urge to go seek out Sarah. Jareth felt even more depressed each time he had to go to bed alone, he needed Sarah with him. He didn’t want to be here anymore, Jareth just wanted to be back in his castle with Sarah by his side even though he knew that would never happen. Jareth thought about her all night barely getting any sleep. He felt a storm in his head, he needed to see her again. How though? She must hate him. He conjured a crystal and saw Sarah laying awake in her bed, she looked troubled. 

“Who’d ever thought that a teenage girl like you would be the boss of me?” Jareth chuckled to himself. Oh how this girl turned his world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo what's gonna happen??? And if you didn't guess it John was talking to the elders but what does John have to do with everything??? And why did Jareth feel what Sarah was feeling?? We will soon find out


	4. Beautiful View

Sarah woke up a few hours later still feeling tired. She decided that she should go out today to get a feel for her new habitat. She really wanted to go down to the beach since it was about a 15 minute walk from her school. Sarah got out of bed and made it to the bathroom, she wanted to take a cool shower to wake her up a bit. After the shower she decided on wearing a robin's egg blue sundress that flowed nicely to right above her knees. Sarah looked at herself in her full length mirror, she felt really pretty today. She wondered though, why could she never get a date throughout high school. Not that she liked anyone during her high school years and they all thought she was weird anyways. But, still she wasn’t ugly she was actually very pretty. No one was very interested in dating her and that hurt Sarah slightly. Not just because no one wanted to date her but also because no one wanted to be friends with her either. She remembered being teased a lot in school because when the teacher would be talking she would just stare off daydreaming of a different world, the underground. This was of course before she even knew it was real. People just didn’t understand her, they didn’t see the world they way she did. She always felt out of place but, it will be different now Sarah thought to herself because she was far away for everyone she knew so she can recreate herself and leave the past to the past. Sarah glanced at her window before shutting her bedroom door, she saw a white barn owl perched on a tree branch looking back at her. She didn’t think anything of it but she had a sense of comfort wash over her which made her confidence go back up. She grabbed her bag that was by the front door and started walking towards the beach.

Jareth knew she saw him outside of her window. He just didn’t know if she knew it was him. Seeing her made him feel better, she gave him a sense of comfort and no one has ever done that before. Jareth was always stressed out about something. Being king isn’t easy, especially being the Goblin King. He was always busy running his kingdom he never had time for a relationship well, he would go around a lot with other Fey women in his earlier years but, nothing serious and they only really adored him because he was a king. But over the past hundred years he has lived a life of solitude and he couldn’t bring himself to be with anymore women, as if he was waiting for someone. He also had allies from other kingdoms but not really any friends. Being alone all the time can really have an effect on a person. Especially for how long he has been alive. But, seeing Sarah makes him happy she makes him forget about everything. Even though there are problems at hand he can’t help but to fall even more in love with her. I can’t do this…. Jareth thought, I need to be with her..With that Jareth flew off to find Sarah.

Sarah was walking on the sidewalk by the small shops right next to the ocean. She looked up to see not a cloud in the sky and she could feel the warm sun on her skin. She took in a deep breath and felt the cool ocean air filled her lungs, it made her feel better about everything, even about seeing Jareth yesterday. Sarah saw an older man selling bundles of flowers, the pink daisies were her favorite out of all of the ones he was selling. “Oh, how lovely.” Sarah said in a gasp, “How much for a bunch of the pink daisies?”

“The pink daisies? Ten bucks.” the old man said in a raspy voice.

Sarah looked in her purse, “Oh.. I only have six dollars with me.”

“Why don’t you let me buy them for you?” She heard an elegant male voice say right behind her as he handed the old man money and picked up the flowers to give to her. Sarah turned and saw Jareth standing there wearing dark jeans and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he matched her. She took the flowers from his outstretched hand and looked up at his mismatched eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she said in a quiet voice.

“Just taking a stroll, I needed some fresh air you could say” Jareth replied with a smile. 

“You know what I mean Goblin King. What are you doing in the aboveground?”

“I’m just here on some business” Jareth said turning to continuing to walk towards the beach. 

Sarah took his lead and followed him, “What kind of business? Why are you working as my professor? Does this business have something to do with me? Is that why you are working at my college?”

“Oh Sarah you always have so many questions.” Jareth said with a sigh.

“Well wouldn’t you if you were in my position?”

“That’s besides the point.”

“Was there a point in the first place?”

“No”

“Ughhhh, why does everyone from the underground make no sense?” Sarah said rolling her eyes.

“From my point of view people in the aboveground make no sense.” He said laughing.

Sarah sighed and bent down to took off her shoes when they reached the sand. Jareth followed her action and they started towards the water.

“So really though, why are you here?” Sarah asked with a concerned voice.

“Well if you really ought to know, I’ve been temporarily banished from the underground.” Jareth said looking down in embarrassment.

Sarah’s eyes got wide, “What? Why? Who has the power to banished you? You’re the Goblin King how could you even be banished?”

“Well long story short it was because of you….a human defeated the great and powerful Goblin King so the elders believed that if I could be beaten by a human then I should live like one before I can earn my throne back. Which I need to get back soon because I don’t have much magic left.” Jareth explained without giving too much detail.

“How do you earn your throne back? And what does that have to do with me now? Because I know you didn’t end up at my college and teaching my class out of coincidence.” Sarah said with a light chuckle at the end.

“Yes it does have something to do with you. But that’s not important right now.”

“Oh yeah? And what is important?” Sarah asked looking at him turning her back on the ocean.

Jareth’s face softened quickly and his eyes looked lovingly into hers, “This view”. He saw the ocean’s horizon reaching out behind his beloved and the wind blowing her dark hair gently. Her green eyes that contrasted so nicely to the dress she was wearing. She was breathtaking to him and the blush that went across her face when she realized he meant her made it even better to Jareth.

Sarah turned away and looked down at the gentle waves that went crashing at her ankles tried to ignore what he just said. Does he still love me? Did he really in the first place though? she thought to herself. Sarah felt something gently grab her free hand and turned to see Jareth standing with her looking out into the ocean with a peaceful look on his face. She didn’t feel nervous about him touching her though. She intertwined her fingers with his and tightened her grip. She felt happy right now, she closed her eyes and just let herself be in the moment with Jareth. She knew she felt something for him too and by the look of it he still loved her. Their silence was comforting to her, she felt whole standing here with him. Like she was looking for him her entire life and Jareth was the reason why she was never in any relationships in high school because she was meant to be with him. What am I thinking? This is the Goblin King. But it feels so right to be here with him. Sarah opened her eyes and turned to look back at Jareth but, he was already looking at her with his intense eyes. The last time she saw him look at her like that was in the peach dream when he first approached her to dance. She could feel his want, the connection she felt with him was nothing like she ever felt before. 

Jareth knew he had to get his throne back but, being here with her right now was all he ever could want. He couldn’t help but to stare at her, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Everything about her drew him in, he just wanted to stay in this moment with her forever. He felt his heart skip a beat when Sarah looked back at him with those cruel green eyes of hers. He felt the connection between them, he has never in his thousands of years living felt that with anyone before. What is this? Jareth thought to himself. He knew he was in love with her but was this what love feels like? No, this is different. This feels more intense. This changes everything. 

Their shared silence was broken when two little blonde girls ran passed them splashing the water around them. Sarah laughed when she saw that the Goblin King’s jeans were now soaking wet from the two girls that ran past. “Let’s go sit on one of the benches in the sand so you don’t get more wet than you already are.” Sarah said pulling him to one of the nearby benches.

“I think that would be best” Jareth said laughing. They both sat down and Jareth put his arm around Sarah hoping she might be okay with how close he was to her. She snuggled close to him and let her head rest in the crook of his neck. 

“You know, you’re not too bad Goblin King”

“You’re not too bad either Sarah Williams”

“I know this must sound strange but, I actually feel comfortable being here with you. And I don’t know why you had to seek me out to somehow earn your throne back but I’m happy you did because I feel like…” Sarah hesitated, “a part of me actually missed you.”

This caused a wave of sadness wash over Jareth. He couldn’t do this, even though it was for his throne. He knew what he had to do but doing so would cause him to lose the only person he has ever loved and possible the only person who has ever loved him. He needed to go see John and talk to him to see if he could earn the throne back in a different way.

“I’m sorry my dear but I’m afraid I must leave now on some business I must attend.” Jareth said getting up.

Sarah wanted to pull him back down and make him stay with her but of course she couldn’t do that. “ Oh well, when could I see you again?” She felt stupid for even asking him that. 

This caused a smile to go across Jareth’s face showing his fangs slightly, “If fate will have it tomorrow night I would love to take you out for dinner.”

“Okay, that sounds wonderful.” Sarah said smiling like a child that got their way. Jareth turned and walked away leaving Sarah to her thoughts. When Jareth was out of eyesight he shifted to an owl and flew to see John.

 

 

“John I can’t do this. There has to be another way!”  
“If you don’t kill her. Then I will. The elders has already told me I will lose my position as knight if her heart isn't given to them soon.”  
“You don’t understand killing her would kill me. I can’t lose her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooaahhhhhh!!! So John is a Knight for the elders that was sent to make sure Jareth kills Sarah, did anyone guess that? What will Jareth do to help protect her from John now? This story is basically writing itself at the moment so even I don't know what's gonna happen


	5. First Date

Sarah woke up feeling refreshed, today was her first date with Jareth. Well her first date ever. This thought made her nervous but also excited, she didn’t know what to expect but she couldn’t wait. She got out of bed and made her way to look in her closet. After going through the dresses that she had and feeling disappointed, she decided she needed to go out to find a new dress for the date. Something worthy to wear on a date with the Goblin King. She couldn’t wait to see him again. She liked being with him yesterday and she wanted to find out more about the business he is here for. Also what it had to do with her. Sarah threw on jeans and a plain t-shirt and headed out the door. Sarah decided to just walk to the shops since they were close and it was such a nice day. 

Sarah tried on what seemed like a hundred dresses and still felt like none of them were good enough. Ugh I wish I knew where he was at least taking me, Sarah thought well he is royalty so probably somewhere really nice. She just wanted to be perfect for him but, she tried on so many dresses they are all starting to look the same. In a defeated sigh she put her face in her hands and plopped down on one of the cushiony seats in the dress shop when she heard someone come up to her.

“You look like you need some help” a female voice said. Sarah looked up to see a red headed beauty smirking at her. She looked the same height as Sarah and had short fire red hair. She defined her icey blue eyes with thick black eyeliner and sported bright red lips that contrasted nicely with her porcelain skin. Sarah looked down her body to see she was wearing a flowing black dress with mary jane shoes. Sarah felt a little jealous of her beauty and her style, she could never pull that off.

“You could say that, I have a really important date tonight and I want to look perfect but nothing seems good enough or it doesn’t look good on me.” Sarah said in defeat.

“Come on let’s look over by the green and blue dresses, that seems like more of your color.” The girl said while helping Sarah up and pulling her to the other side of the shop.

“I’m Sarah by the way.”

“Oh that’s pretty, I’m April.” April said smiling at her. She had a very warm presence about her like that had been old friends.

“You look like a size 6,” April said while pulling down a dark, emerald green silk dress, “try this one on it will match your eyes so nicely.” Sarah took the dress with her to the dressing room and slipped it on. It was an a line dress with capped sleeves and it fell just above her knees, it was a perfect fit. Sarah walked out to show April.

“Oh my god Sarah… That looks amazing on you!” 

“Are you sure I can pull this off? It looks way too pretty for me.” Sarah said shyly.

“Of course you can pull this off, you look so beautiful in this dress and I was right, it does bring out your eyes nicely.”

“Well it’s just the guy I’m going on a date with is really…good looking and I just feel too plain around him and I just want to be really beautiful for him.”

“Don’t be beautiful for him, be beautiful for you be confident in your looks Sarah, confidence is the most attractive thing anyone can wear.” April said with a sweet smile reassuring her.  
“You’re right I just never been on a date before and I really like him so it just makes me even more nervous.”

“So this is your first date ever? You have to let me doll you up! I well make you look so good trust me.” April said excitedly.

“Well I don’t see why not.” Sarah said with a smile. Since she never made friends in high school she never had a really good girlfriend to talk about boys and makeup and such to. Even though April was practically a stranger she felt comfortable with her and confident that her newly made friend will make her look really good for her date with Jareth. 

“Great! You need some black heels to go with the dress and we should get you some makeup and maybe even some perfume from the boutique across the street. Sound good?”

“That sounds perfect” a grinning Sarah said.

 

After hours of shopping the two girls made it back to Sarah’s apartment. As soon as they opened the door they saw John reading in one of the big chairs in the living room.

“Hello Sarah and..” John paused when he looked up and locked eyes with April, “Sarah’s friend.” Sarah looked back that April and saw she was staring right back at him as if they knew each other. 

“This is my roommate, John.” Sarah said breaking the silence.

“Oh I know who he is, you could say I know him very well.” April said smiling never breaking eye contact from John.

“Well I’ll leave you two ladies too it, I was just about to leave anyways.” John said smiling back at April when he passed them and headed out the door. After he shut the door behind himself Sarah gave April a questioning look.

“What was that about? How do you know John?” 

“We come from the same hometown I guess you could say.” April said with a secret smile. Sarah let it drop and changed the subject.

“So you ready to play dress up?” Sarah said laughing.

“Of course! You’re gonna look so good!” 

“Good cause I’m actually really nervous but in a good way. I’m gonna take a quick shower then we can start. Just make yourself at home.” Sarah said making her way into the bathroom.

“Okay no problem I’ll go ahead and lay your dress out for you too.” April said going into her room.

Sarah started the shower, undressed and got in. She took in a deep breath closed her eyes and breathed out trying to let herself relax. It’s only a date. My first date. With the freaking Goblin King. No pressure, right? She just hopes everything will go okay and she won’t make a fool of herself. She was comfortable with Jareth at the beach so hopefully she will be on the date. Sarah got out of the shower and dried off and put on underwear and a bathrobe and made her way into her room. She saw her dress laid out on her and April sitting on her bed sipping on hot tea. “You ready?” April asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sarah said taking off her robe and putting on the dress.

“Relax Sarah it will go great. So tell me some things about him.” April said when she started putting Sarah’s hair in large curlers.

“Well he is a bit older than me. He has long blond hair that he keeps pulled back mostly, he also has very unusual but completely stunning eyes. And he is so elegant and intelligent and I guess you could say he is like royalty.” Sarah said with a small smile.

“Oooh he sounds charming.”

“He really is, I really like him. And I don’t mean to sound weird but….he’s the one. I just know it. And I know we never been on a simple date with him before but I’ve known him for a long time and I just have this feeling whenever I’m around him and when I look at him everything in the world makes sense.”

“You really are in love with him…” April said looking at her with a serious face.

“Maybe...I don’t know, I’ve never had a boyfriend before and I don’t think his is my ‘boyfriend’ or is he? All of this is just really confusing to me honestly.” Sarah said getting flustered.

“Well in my experience love is kinda like art.”

“Wait what? How is it anything like art?” Sarah asked curiously.

“If you over analyze it and question it too much you will miss the real meaning of it and you won’t enjoy it. So just step back and enjoy the beauty of it and the meaning of it will come to you.” April said while reaching in one of the bags for the new makeup.

“Huh, I never thought of it that way before. You’re like a poet.” Sarah said laughing

“You know it” April laughed out. Their conversation was cut short when Sarah heard her phone ringing. “I’ll get it.” April said leaving the room. Sarah heard her answer the phone.

“Hello?......Sarah?......Yeah one second.”

“Saaaraah it’s your booooyfriend” April said mockingly dangling the phone in front of her face.

“Hush up.” Sarah said playfully sticking her tongue out at her then answered the phone.

“Jareth?”

“Hello there my sweetheart, I just wanted to remind you of our date this evening.” she heard an elegant voice say back to her.

“Of course I remembered,” Sarah said laughing. “what time will you come get me?”

“Could I come in about 40 minutes?” 

“Sure that would give me enough time to finish getting ready. Oh where are we going?” She heard a light chuckle after she asked. “It’s a surprise my love, you won’t be disappoint.”

After that she heard the phone click as he hung up. He called me ‘love’ Sarah thought blushing. 

“We have 40 minutes until he gets here.” 

“Then let’s get going I still haven’t even finished your makeup yet!” April said pulling her in the bathroom.

 

April moved Sarah in front of her full length mirror, “Okay, open your eyes.”

Sarah opened her eyes too see a true beauty in front of her, “Whoa…. I don’t believe it. Thank you so much April you are are life saver.” April smiled back at her. Sarah studied her reflection, her long hair was in soft curls and her makeup was perfect. April made her eye makeup natural but it made her eyes look bigger and paired that with bright red lipstick to contrast with the green of her dress. Sarah felt truly beautiful. 

“Oh one more thing” April said and lightly sprayed lavender perfume on her. “Now you’re ready” The doorbell rang at that making Sarah’s heart leap. She made her way to the front door and took in a deep breath before answering it. When she opened it she saw Jareth standing there smiling at her wearing black pants, a white button up that he left the top two buttons unbutton with a loose black tie and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Sarah you look very lovely tonight.” Jareth said grinning.

“I should head out now you two have a goodnight.” April said happily moving passed Jareth giving him a knowing look. He held out his hand to Sarah after April left, “Shall we my love?” Sarah took Jareth’s hand and they headed down the stairs.

“Whoa is that yours?” Sarah said in shock at the sleek black mustang in front of her.

“For the time being it is. Why is it not to your taste?”

“No no it’s amazing I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Good I only ever want to please you my Sarah.” Jareth said with a wink at the end and opened the passenger door for her. That made her blush slightly as she got in the car. Jareth walked around to the other side and got in and started the car. 

“Where are you taking me?” Sarah asked excitedly. 

“Only the best place I could find here for you Sarah, it’s somewhere with a view.” Jareth said hinting it at her.

“Are you talking about that seafood place that overlooks the ocean because of how high up it is?” 

“Yes unless you want me to take you somewhere else.” Jareth asked smiling.

“No, no I’ve been wanting to try that place out but it’s always so packed. How did you even get us a table?”

“Oh I know a guy I guess you could say.” Jareth said pulling in the nearest parking place. He went around the car and opened the door for Sarah holding out his hand for her to grab. She took his hand and didn’t let go as they walked in the door. Sarah looked around the area on the bottom was packed and loud as usual then a waiter came up to them.

“Please follow me.” the young man said as he walked to the elevator .

“Wait, are we going upstairs? It’s hard enough to get a table downstairs.” Sarah whispered to Jareth.

He leaned down and gave her neck a kiss, “Anything for you.” he whispered back. The elevator dinged when they made it to the top. The doors opened to show an beautiful room with a large window from the ceiling to the floor that showed a breathtaking view of the ocean at night with the full moon hanging right over it. Sarah looked around to see that they were the only customers there and the whole room had a soft light from a hundred candles all around them and there was just a table for two by the window and she could hear soft music playing. 

“This way my love” Jareth said smiling at her and guiding her to their table. They sat down and Sarah looked at the grinning Jareth with wide eyes completely speechless.

“How did you do this? First off getting a table in general up here is difficult with a waiting list but you were able to do it within a day and us be the only two in here.” 

“Do you forget that I am magic? I may not have much left but I just really wanted to make your first date perfect. Well as perfect as it could be in the aboveground.” Jareth said while bring the glass of water to his lips.

“Well you hit the target pretty freaking good.” Sarah said laughing. “I have some questions though if you don’t mind me asking.”

“And I have the answers hopefully.”

“Okay first question, why haven’t any of my friends answered my calls? The last time I saw them was the night I came back from the labyrinth.”

“Well after I was banished to the aboveground everything in my kingdom kind of shut down like it went on autopilot to put it in simpler terms and it’s my magic that my subject use to travel between worlds and since I’m not there they can’t travel or do much of anything.” A grand meal was placed before them after he finished and looking at the food made Sarah realize just how hungry she was and she dug in. Jareth chuckled at the sight of that, he loved her. Even though she was human he really loved her, but he can never truly have her. 

“This is unbelieveable Goblin King, you didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

“Oh but I wanted too my love. I told you I’ll spin you valentine evenings.” he said smiling sweetly looking in her bright eyes, I want to give you all the stars Jareth thought to himself. Sarah blushed and tried ignoring it by looking out the large window. 

“It’s so beautiful tonight, I could look out this window for the rest of my life.”

“You should she the nights in the underground, they are far more beautiful than this.” there was a long pause after he said that. 

“Would you take me back with you?” This caused Jareth to almost choke on his food.

“Take you back with me too the underground? You want to go back? Why?”

“Well it’s just…. I don’t think I belong here. I don’t think I ever had, and even if you wouldn’t want me to stay with you in your castle that’s okay I could find my own way I just don’t want to be where I don’t belong.” Oh my dear Sarah…., Jareth thought, if only things were different.

“Oh sweet Sarah… I will do whatever I can so you can come back to my castle with me.”, Jareth got up and held out his hand for her to take, “but for now may I have this dance?” Sarah smiled at him and took his hand and he pulled him close to his body. She heard Flightless Bird by American Mouth started to play when they made contact. They swayed together slowly looking into each other’s eyes lovingly. It felt as if time itself was holding it’s breath as they danced. Sarah felt loved by him and she never wants to let him go again. 

“Jareth…. I want to ask you something.”

“Anything my Sarah.”

“Do you love me? I know that may sound very odd. You said you did when I ran the labyrinth, but I don’t know if it was just because you were trying to keep me from winning or if you actually do.” Sarah said in a rush. This caused Jareth to look slightly sad as he was remembering everything.

“Fey cannot lie. No matter what. I do love you Sarah. I have always loved you and only you. I wanted to make you my queen I wanted to give you all of the stars and all of the worlds. I have never loved anyone before I met you. You make me want to be a better person you are everything to me. And I don’t think I can lose you again.” Jareth said never breaking eye contact so she can see the emotion in his eyes. Sarah didn’t know what to say she just pulled him closer and laid her head on his shoulder. I think I love him too, Sarah thought to herself.

Without looking up she whispered, “I love you too Jareth. I think I have ever since we had our first dance. I never wanted to admit it before, but I can’t pretend anymore. I’m completely in love with you.” This caused waves of emotions to crash over Jareth. He needs to think of a new plan so they can stay together forever. Jareth reached down for her hand and held it as he guided her to the window. He held her close as they looked out at the ocean just letting themselves be in the moment. They could see storm clouds in the distance, but didn’t think anything of it. Sarah looked up at Jareth when he wasn’t paying attention. She studied his face in the moonlight that bounced off his high cheekbones and straight long nose his skin just seemed to glow, probably from being fey. He was a very beautiful creature, out of this world literally. Sarah looked back out the window and snuggled close to him and let out a big yawn.

“Let me take you back home Sarah, you seem tired.” Sarah didn’t fight him and nodded her head then they made their way back to his car. They drove in a comfortable silence while Jareth held her hand with his right one. He parked the farthest from the stairs so he could walk her up to her door. When they got out Sarah stopped him. “Jareth…. I just wanted to say, thank you.”

“Well of course my Sarah anything for you.”

“No really though, I never had anyone treat me like this before. This date was more than I could have dreamed of it was truly amazing and I’m never going to forget it.” Jareth smiled at that knowing that he could do so much better and could make her even happier but for now this was good enough. It started pouring rain seemingly out of nowhere cutting their conversation short and they started running up to Sarah’s apartment door. They rushed in her door, they were both soaking wet.

 

Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat when she noticed how close he was to her, she could see his blond hair dripping wet and water droplets rolling down his face. She caught a glimpse of Jareth’s mismatched eyes staring back at her with deep desire. Time seemed to stop around them, all was quite. Jareth slowly put his hands on the door on either side of Sarah  
“Oh my sweet Sarah…” he whispered inches from her face. He smelt sweet like honey and his eyes were staring at her lips with intent. He leaned down and started kissing up her cold wet neck making the spots he was kissing warm, she let in a small gasp when she felt Jareth’s fangs grazing slightly over her throat. When he met her jawline he pulled back slightly to cupped her face in his hands and brush the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip before he leaned down to kiss her. Jareth’s heart started beating faster when their lips finally touched for the first time. He waited so long for this, for his queen. It started off slow and sweet but then Sarah, without a thought, wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as if it was natural to her and Jareth let his hands fall to her waist. Sarah started to run her fingers through his wet blonde hair causing him to moan slightly into her mouth wanting more. Jareth reached down to her hips to pick her up making her wrap her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. He carried her to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was a lot longer than I was planning, but hey I'm not complaining. I ended up cutting some things out that I first wrote but I feel like this was better than what I first wrote so yeah.


	6. The Morning After

Sarah woke up the next morning from the morning light coming through her window. She tried to get up but couldn’t because of a mysterious arm over her waist holding her back against a bare chest. she looked down to see she was only in her underwear. Frightened slightly she turned back to see a sleeping Goblin King sporting just a pair of boxers as he was snuggled against her back fast asleep.

“Oh no….” Sarah said terrified of what she thought, she started to shake him awake. 

“mhmmm five more minutes…” Jareth mumbled as he pulled her tighter against him.

“Ohhhh no you need to get up right now.” She said ripping herself from his grip to sit up 

“What happened last night? Did we..? I mean… We didn’t.. did we?” a flustered Sarah said.

“Don’t worry we didn’t do it, I didn’t want our first time to be in a small college apartment.” Jareth said propping his head up on his hand looking at her smiling.

Relived sigh came out of Sarah, “Thank god.”

Looking down at herself she remembered she was still just in her underwear and pulled the sheet over herself blushing. She never had a boyfriend before so she never been intimate like this with anyone. She never so much as kissed a guy before but she made out with the Goblin King the night before and almost did it with him. How crazy is that? Sarah thought to herself.

“Aw come on now you weren’t so shy last night love” Jareth said as he pulled her to him again. He started playfully kissing down her neck as he held her close to his chest tightening his arms around her waist. He could still smell her lavender perfume from the night before, this made a half smile creep across his face knowing it was because she wanted to look perfect for their date last night. 

Sarah almost lost herself at the feeling of his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. I hope I could always wake up like this, Sarah thought smiling to herself. Why does she feel so comfortable around him though? It feels like she is just meant to be here with him. That Jareth is the only guy she is meant to be this way with.

Jareth could feel the contentment she was feeling. This really surprised him to know she was really happy to be with him like this. But the feeling was soon enough gone when Sarah looked at the clock. 

“Oh my god Jareh I don’t believe it! I have 30 minutes before your class starts!” Sarah said jumping out of bed and rushing to find clothes.

“Ah well I suppose you should hurry, time is short after all.” With that Jareth slowly started to fade away leaving a devilish smile to be the last to fade like the cheshire cat.

“Figures.” Sarah whispered to herself while tugging on a t-shirt. She finished getting dressed, brushed her teeth, then was out the door. When she finally pulled into her parking spot she heard the late bell ring in the distance. “Oh no..” she muttered to herself while getting out of the car. Sarah rushed in the building and found her classroom door closed. She pulled the door open and felt all eyes fall on her.

“Well so nice of you to be joining us Mrs. Williams.” Jareth said looking at her up and down with a knowing smile, “have a late night?”

“I guess you could say that” Sarah said quietly and found her seat. The class went by quickly and Jareth would occasionally glance over at Sarah and give her a smile. Some of the other students in the class noticed their chemistry causing small chatter to happen. But Sarah was in her own little world and didn’t noticed the other students whispering about her. The ringing bell startled Sarah and woke her up from her daydream about a certain Goblin King. She gathered her things and left the classroom to go to her next one when she felt a light hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see a typical blonde pretty girl smirking with two other girls with her. “So are you like screwing the professor to pass the class?” the girl said.

“Wait what? What makes you think that?” Sarah said stumbling on her words.

“I saw the way you two were looking at each other I know something is going on. It’s nice to know that he gives ‘extra credit’ I’ll have to remember that for when exams roll around.” her two friends laughed at that comment. This made a fire burn in Sarah’s eyes.

“Well I don’t care what you guys think, nothing is going on between us and even if there was it would be no one’s business but ours so you can just shove it.” Sarah said while she turned away and walked in her next class, she could hear the girls laughing in the distance. What horrible girls they were Sarah thought. After her class Sarah rushed out to her car she just wanted to go back in her room and sleep for the rest of the day. When she got to her car though she found a note on her window that said ‘To my Dearest Sarah’ in elegant writing she got in her car and turned it over to read it: 

 

Dear Sarah, I am sorry for those ill-mannered girls approaching you after you class with me today. I will try to keep my appeal towards you more controlled even though that will be very hard for me to do. Nevertheless for you I will do anything. If you would please check in your bag I have left you a present and I do hope you will like it as it is from the heart. 

 

With all my love, Jareth

 

Sarah quickly searched through her bag and came across a small blue box. She opened the box and a smile grew across her mouth when she saw a delicate silver owl pendant with two small diamonds for the eyes. She carefully took out of the box and put it on, she immediately felt better. She pulled out and made her way back to her apartment smiling. Sarah opened the door to see John and April talking on the couch. 

“Oh hi Sarah, John let me in I was just waiting for you to get back I wanted to ask you about what happened last night.” April said walking towards her smiling sweetly. 

“Oh yeah come with me in my room so we can talk.” Sarah said pulling her in the room and shutting the door behind her. 

“Sooo what happened?” April said in a teasing voice.

“Oh it was magical April, he took me out to dinner and we were the only people there and the moon looked so beautiful and we slow danced together and he confessed his love to me and I did the same oh and he kissed me!” Sarah said it all in a rush.

“Woah woah go back, you two confessed your love for each other? And was this like you first kiss?”

“Yes we did and I think he really does mean it like this is something way more than I thought it would be. And yeah it was my very first kiss he ended up spending the night too.”

“Oh so you guys did do more than just kiss.” April said nudging her with her elbow.

“Oh no no no we did nothing like that. It was really special though, to have him be my first date and first kiss. Oh look at what he got me!” Sarah said excitedly showing her the owl necklace she was wearing.

“Daaamn girl that looks fancy, now you have to sleep with him.” April said teasingly, both the girl laughed at that. “So who is he exactly? Like how do you know him?” 

“Well his name is Jareth and you could say we met on bad terms a few years back, but he is actually a really nice person.”

“How did you run into him again?”

Nervously Sarah spoke, “Well I told you he was a bit older than me and well he is my professor.”

“Your professor? You’re kidding right?” April said laughing.

“Nope it’s no joke he really is professor, but I knew him before he was so it’s not that bad.” 

“Well I give you my blessing, from what you told me he sounds pretty genuine because of the great lengths he is willing to go for you.”

“Yeah he is, but still I’m just waiting for something bad to happen.”

“Why do you say that? I thought he was Mr. Perfect?”

“Well seems like it on the outside but he is far from perfect in the inside. I just feel he is hiding something from me.”

“Well everybody has their secrets, but just enjoy the time you have with him right now.” What did April mean by that? Does she know something? And what were her and John talking about? Everything is just so confusing. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right April. I’m gonna go take a shower if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is, I have to go meet up with some people right now anyways. See you later Sarah.” April said leaving her room. Sarah waited until she heard the front door shut before she made her way into the bathroom. She took a long hot shower, got in her comfiest pajamas and laid down in bed. She started fiddling with the necklace Jareth got her, she loved it. It was probably the best present she has ever gotten. Jareth was being so nice to her, but what April said, “Just enjoy the time you have with him”.That just makes it seems like something’s up. He never did tell her what his business had to do with her, was it all a trap? Well he wouldn’t go the extra mile with her if it was, would he? She wanted to talk to him, she needed the truth. How serious could it really be? What Sarah didn’t know was the lone barn owl in the tree outside her window. Knowing what he has to do, he’ll wait until midnight tonight.

 

Sarah was reading in her room when she heard someone at the door. She looked at the clock and it showed it was midnight. Who was here at this hour? She asked herself as she opened the front door. 

“Jareth what are you doing here?”

“Sarah, we need to discuss some things. May I come in?”

“Oh yes of course come in.” Sarah moved aside for him then shut the door. She crossed her arms and looked at his worried face curiously, “What’s wrong?”

“This won’t be easy for me to say and I’m not sure how you will take it so I’m just gonna say it. The reason why I am here and what it has to do with you is that I have to kill you. The elders told me that is the only way I can earn my throne back.” Sarah went quiet, Jareth could see the blood rush out of her face.

“Sarah…?”  
“You have to…. kill me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is gonna be a lot shorter than I was hoping for, but hey that's life and I'm rolling with it. There will still be a couple more chapters but yeah it's short. I will be writing more Labyrinth Fics I'm starting on a little Christmas one shot right now so yeah I feel like this one sucks though but I shall finish it. Again first fic so of course it's not that great


	7. A Storm is Coming

“So was this your plan? You were just gonna make me fall in love with you then kill me? I thought I could trust you.” Sarah said in a sharp voice and backed away from him.

“Sarah… I would never hurt you. You know that.” 

“Do I really though? I think you should leave now.” She said crossing her arms.

“But Sarah you have to believe me. My time here is coming to an end and I need to come up with a way to get out of this, now if you would just-” 

“No you need to stay away from me. The fact that you found me in the first place shows that you were thinking about going through with it.”Sarah said cutting him off and rushed out the door. Jareth caught the door and ran after her.

“Sarah, please just wait for one minute.” Jareth grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him in his arms he could see tears forming in her eyes. “I love you. I looked for you because I love you and I wanted to see if you loved me too. I would never hurt you, okay?” Sarah looked in his eyes and could tell he was speaking the truth. She let herself relax in his arms.

“You need to get your throne back Jareth. How are you going to be able to do that without killing me?” Sarah said in a quiet voice.

“I-I’m not sure.” Jareth said, this made Sarah uneasy, he is always to confident in everything he does. He is lacking that confidence right now. Sarah felt the cold night breeze go by, she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest and let out light sobs. 

“Shhhh, everything will be okay Sarah. I’ll figure this out.” Jareth said gently trying to sooth her, it wasn’t very effective. 

“How? Your people need you. I’m just a dumb human girl that fell in love with the Goblin King.”

“And I am a lonely Goblin King that fell in love with the prettiest star in the universe.” Jareth looked down at her. “You taught me what love is. Watching you go great lengths for your brother even though he was just a screaming baby at the time made me realize I would do the same for you if it meant I could spend a mere second with you, my love.” Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt his lips push hard against her own before she could respond. Sarah closed her eyes and let the kiss take her over letting the pain fade away to the background. Jareth deepened the kiss, this was a kiss of need and desperation. Sarah felt his all of his troubles and fears through this kiss, but most of all she felt all the love he has for her. Jareth broke the kiss and took a breath while pulling her to his chest again. Sarah felt hot tears roll down her cheeks again.

“Why are you crying my love?” Jareth said very concerned.

“Because Jareth… I don’t want to die and I don’t want to lose this.” It felt like a knife went through his heart when he heard her say that. He will do everything in his power to keep her from harm. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back in the apartment. He gently placed her on her bed and turned to leave when Jareth felt hand grab his own.

“Please… don’t go.” Sarah said looking up at him with desperate eyes. Jareth didn’t answer he just laid down with her and Sarah snuggled up to him laying her head on his shoulder. 

“We have to leave in the morning Sarah. The elders know where I am and they know I have already found you. We need to go somewhere far away from here so they can’t find us and we can figure it out from there.”

“But what if they find us? Couldn’t they just kill me themselves? Why do they want you to do it?”

“Well it’s an honor thing, you broke my heart and defeated me so in return I must kill you to show my subjects that their king isn’t weak.” 

“What will happen if you don’t kill me though?”

“Well from my understanding I will be completely banished from the underground and I will be stripped of all magic.”

“Who would be the Goblin King if you’re not there?”

“The elders will problem choose one of my distant cousins since I don’t have a heir of my own.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Jareth sensed she was getting upset again.

“Shhhh, it’s okay Sarah don’t worry about it right now. Just try to get some sleep love.” Jareth said while brushing her hair back with his fingers. Sarah spoke no more of the matter and let slept take her away knowing this would probably be her last peaceful night. 

Jareth couldn’t sleep, too much was on his mind. He knew if he didn’t at least try to sleep he would regret it in the morning. He looked down at Sarah to see she was wearing the necklace he got her. He wished that he could give her more, give her the whole world and all the jewels inside of it. But for now this would do maybe when they get out of this mess he could spoil her as much as he wants. He felt Sarah stir in her asleep, slowly he turned her over on her side and held her from behind. Jareth never wanted to lose her, he didn’t want to wake up alone again.

 

Sarah work up early the next morning, the sun was barely out yet. She could hear voices coming from the living room, one of the voice she could tell it was Jareth’s. She opened her door a crack and could see Jareth, John and April all talking together. They all turned to her when they noticed she was looking at them.

“Good morning my love.” Jareth said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. “We were just discussing what we will be doing today.”

“Jareth how do you know them?” Sarah asked curiously.

“Well I guess I should introduce you to who they really are, shouldn’t I?” Jareth turned and Sarah saw they didn’t look quite as human anymore. Their eyes and eyebrows were slanted upwards, their ears pointed and they had small fangs peeking out. They looked like Jareth. 

“This is John he is a knight under the elders order, and this is April my leading knight in my army.”

“You guys are knights?” Sarah said in awe. 

“When the elders banished me they sent John to watch me and make sure I did what I was supposed to do. Well that wasn’t going to work out for me so I called on April, who is funny enough married to John, so she could protect you and talk John into being on my side of things.” Jareth explained. “I glamoured them too look as human as I could but from what I told you last night I figured it would be fine if I revealed their true identities.”

“Would you like some breakfast Sarah? I know you must be awfully hungry and we need to leave soon.” April asked.

“Sure, yeah that would be really great right now.” 

“While she’s doing that go ahead and get dressed so we don’t waste any time.” Jareth said turning her on her heels towards the bathroom. Sarah went in the bathroom without a word and shut the door. She saw herself in the mirror and looked at her tired puffy eyes, she wanted to just go back to sleep. Her eyes fell down to the silver owl hanging on her neck she touched it lightly with her fingers and tried thinking of better days. She turned on the shower faucet on the coldest setting, she needed to wake up. Hopefully the cold will relive some of the puffiness in her eyes. Sarah got out quickly and wrapped a towel around just above her breast before making her way in her room, they didn’t seem to notice her going into her room or just didn’t care. She figured jeans and a t-shirt would be best for what was to come today and then just slipped on some sneakers. She could smell that breakfast was ready and headed out.

“Here,” April handed her a plate of eggs and bacon, “eat quickly they will be coming here soon.” Sarah scooped a mouthful of eggs in her mouth, “You talkin’ about the elders?” She asked through chewing. 

“Yes, there’s a storm brewing that means they are coming.” Sarah finished fast and as soon as she did a roar of thunder seemed to shake the tiny apartment.

“We need to leave now.” John said in an urgent voice. Jareth took Sarah’s hand and lead her out of the door quickly, the others followed them down to a black car. Jareth had Sarah sit in the back with him while John and April went in the front with John in the driver’s seat and sped out of the parking lot.

“Where are we even going?” Sarah asked leaning up from her seat.

“Well at the moment we are just trying to get away from this area.” April answered. Rain started to pelt down on the windows and the sky went black, this scared Sarah more than a normal storm because of the seriousness of the whole situation. Jareth put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest trying to give her some comfort. 

Jareth leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Shhhh it’s okay Sarah, just close your eyes and think of something else.” Sarah did what he said and laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She started thinking about being younger and playing pretend in the park close by her house. She remember one time she was playing some kids from her school where there and started to make fun of her. They told the whole school and everyone thought she was weirder than they already thought she was. She remembers going to bed crying that night. She thought about the barn owl in the park she would sometimes read her lines too. And it felt like it was actually listening to her sometimes, like it understood what she said. Sarah remembers that she would talk to the owl sometimes about what would be going on in her life. Like when her step-mother became pregnant with Toby she told the owl about how unfair it was because it was like her dad didn’t want her anymore. The owl was there when she liked a boy that asked her out as a joke, not that it matter to much she didn’t even give him an answer yet before he bursted out in laughter. Even after running the labyrinth Sarah had no one she could talk to about it so she found comfort in that white owl and told it about her time there and about the Goblin King. She told the owl what she didn’t even want to admit to herself, that she would still think about him. That he was in a sense, her first love. The white owl was always there for her. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at Jareth who was staring at the storm going on outside of his window. She looked back down at her necklace that he gave her and started thinking, what if?

“Jareth?” Sarah said in almost a whisper.

“Yes love?” Jareth said without looking away from the window.

“Are you the white barn owl?” Sarah said nervously. Jareth just looked down at her with a devilish smile and bright all-knowing eyes. That was a good enough answer for, she just smile and laid her head back down on his chest closing her eyes. Of course he is, Sarah thought, why else would he give me an owl necklace? Her thoughts went south quick when she heard a clap of thunder worst than the one before. She was going to die. Sarah knew that now. If the elders were as powerful as Jareth is making them seem, then this is just a game of cat and mouse to them. 

Jareth felt Sarah body tense when the last clap of thunder happened. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He knows that you can’t actually run away from the elders but he would rather die trying than to die a coward. He leaned back down to her ear. 

“Sarah don’t be frightened, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Jareth tried to sound as confident as possible but felt she could see right through him. He searched for their connection and felt that she was still scared and probably wasn’t going to feel better anytime soon.

They were driving in silence mostly all day except for when John had to stop for gas a couple times. They pulled into an old motel and got a room to figure out what they were going to do next. Sarah went in the room’s poorly lit bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. While drying her face off she overheard them talking. She leaned closer to the door and listened.

“This is a suicide mission you know that, right?” John said stressed.

“What else am I supposed to do? We have to hide or they will find us soon, I mean shit they probably already know where we are!” Jareth said.

“Look, just calm down the both of you. We are going to be okay, we just need to figure this out logically.” April said.

“How April? The elders are coming and when they do it’s gonna be all of our heads.” John said getting mad.

“Well I made a promise to Jareth to protect his queen and I intend to keep it even if it means death.” April said in a stern voice. 

“Fine. If you want to die like that go for it, but I’m not gonna be around for when that happens. I helped you as much as I could, but I just can’t anymore.” After John said that Sarah heard the front door slam and then heard April go after him probably to try and reason with him. All was quiet and she almost forgot Jareth was still in the room until she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She opened it to see Jareth distraught and scared for the first time ever. 

“Jareth? Are you okay?” Sarah said concerned.

“So you heard that, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… I did.” Sarah felt tears start to form in her eyes. Jareth didn’t say anything more and just pulled her into a tight hug not letting go. Sarah let her tears fall silently and buried her face in his chest. Jareth kissed the top of her forehead and whispered, “I’ll be there for you as the world falls down, Sarah. Never forget that.”

“Jareth… I love you.”  
“I love you too, my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some people are getting the little David Bowie song references I'm throwing out there, but if not oh well. This story is coming to an end and I figured it was gonna be short but hey that's life. But I am already starting on like three other ones which will hopefully be better than this one cause I honestly am starting to hate it, maybe it's just cause I'm focusing too much on it I don't know I'm just trying to make it to the end now.


	8. As The World Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It is a bit longer than the other just because I didn't want to break it up into two short chapters. It was fun writing this and I am already writing others at the moment but here is the end of this story. I hope you enjoy and please comment about what you thought of the ending.

Sarah felt the hard, cold ground on her bare feet as she ran in the dark forest of the underground. She called out for Jareth but he is nowhere to be seen. She is wearing nothing but her thin nightgown and the cold night air feels like tiny pins piercing her flesh. But she must keep going before he catches up to her. Jareth said he would protect her but where is he now? He left her to die out here alone.

She can hear the elders’ hunter catching up to her. Sarah’s breathing becomes frantic as she screams for Jareth. She can feel blood running down her legs from scrapping past bushes to get away and hide. Her nightgown is now tore up at the bottom and her lungs feel like they are about to burst out of her chest. She must keep running, keep looking for Jareth. She hears the hunter’s horse right behind her as she runs into a dead end. Sarah knows it’s all over now, she is going to die. The hunter gets of his horse and walks over slowly behind her; she is too afraid to turn around. Sarah feels a black, gloved hand grip around her arm then a cold knife on her throat. 

“It’s for the best, my love.” The hunter said in Jareth’s voice and slid the knife across her throat.

 

Sarah woke up screaming and shot out of bed. Tears started streaming down her face. Jareth woke up and pulled her into his arms. “What’s wrong, Sarah?”

“Oh it was horrible Jareth! I was running away from this hunter in the forest and I couldn’t find you but I was about to be killed and the hunter caught up to me and it was too late and it turned out to be you and you killed me!” Sarah buried her face in Jareth’s chest crying.

“Shhh it’s gonna be okay, Sarah. You already know I would never harm you, in anyway. It’s still very late, try to go back to sleep.” He said while pulling her back done on the bed. Sarah looked at the clock and it read 1:03 a.m. She was tired but felt like she won’t be able to go back to sleep. Jareth was laying on his back and was already falling asleep. Sarah shook him lightly to wake him up. “hmmm?” Jareth said with eyes still closed.

“I’m not gonna be able to fall back to sleep.” Sarah said in a whine. Jareth put his arm around her and pulled her in for a light kiss.

“Just close your eyes and try to, okay? We don’t quite know what we will be facing in the morning.” Sarah huffed and laid her head back down. How could she sleep again after a dream like that? Of course he can sleep fine he is not the one that wants to be killed. Tonight may be her last night. 

Jareth sensed she was mad, confused, and upset. He knew she wasn’t even going to try and sleep now. She can be so stubborn, that’s what he gets for falling in love with a mortal girl. Jareth sat up and lend against the headboard, “Okay Sarah, since you don’t want to sleep now. What do you want to do?” Sarah sat up too now facing him.

“I don’t know I’m just worried and scared.”

“Well you know I’m just as frightened as you are but you can’t show that when we go to the underground.”

“Wait, we are going to the underground?” Sarah said with an angry tone.

“Yes, we have to face them in trail. I would like to try and reason with them. Tell them that we are in love and that you want to live with me in my castle,” Jareth hesitated, “and tell them that we bonded.” He said looking away.

“What do you mean ‘bonded’?” 

“You would be lying if you didn’t feel a connection between us. It first happened when we were dancing in your peach dream then it happened again when we met on the beach by the water. It only happens once in a Fae’s life and it happened with us. I believe in your world it’s called a soulmate, but for Fae it is much more powerful than that. We started to feel each other’s emotion soon we will even be able to read each other’s minds.”

“This is crazy, Jareth. It really is, but I do know what you are saying is true.” Sarah said looking away seemingly embarrassed. Jareth gently turned her face with his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

“I know it’s crazy, Sarah. But, I love you and I want to be by your side the rest of my life and maybe the elders will allow that much.”

“But what if they don’t?” Sarah asked as she pulled away.

“Then I’ll give up my crown and stay on earth with you.”

“You can’t throw your whole world away for me, Jareth.”

“Yes, I can and I will because it was never my world. You were always my world and I will do anything for you.” Jareth said sure of himself. Sarah leaned in and kissed him deeply, surprising him. She climbed onto his lap facing him without breaking the kiss and Jareth held her face in his hands. They let the world fall around them. They knew that this could be their last night together if worst comes to worst. Jareth slid off her nightgown so she was sitting in just her underwear with him. He teased his fingers down her back gently making her shiver. Jareth brushed his lips down her neck kissing lightly.

“I love you, Sarah.” He whispered into her neck. Sarah stopped everything and looked into his eyes.

“Jareth, after my time in your labyrinth I felt like something was…. missing and I believe I left something behind.”

“Oh? And what did you leave behind?” Jareth asked in a smooth voice while kissing her chest.

“My heart.” This made Jareth stop in his tracks. He knew she loved him, he could feel it. But having her say it was different. “Sarah... I don’t think you know how much those words mean to me.” Sarah trailed her hands up to rest on his shoulders and leaned to where she was inches from his lips.

“Trust me, I can feel it too.” Sarah said in a whisper then went in for a soft deep kiss. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down under him under the sheets. 

“Sarah, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable I can get off if you-”

“No, I don’t need to be in some fancy room. I just need to be with you. And only you forever.” Sarah said cutting him off. A devilish smile appeared on Jareth’s lips.

“If you say so, my love.” 

 

Jareth woke up to the golden morning sunlight peering in through the curtains of the cheap hotel room. He turned on his left side to see Sarah facing away from him sleeping soundly. He watched her side rise and fall with every breath she took. Her long, dark hair draping lazily on her pillow. He closed the space between them and held her close. This is what he was waiting for. He just wanted to wake up with her by his side.

Sarah woke up to the feeling of arms going around her and pulling her into a warm body. She smiled slightly remembering her night with Jareth. At least they could have this one perfect time before what’s to come. Maybe everything will be okay, maybe they will be understanding. Sarah turned her head and gave Jareth a light peck on his lips which caused him to open his eyes and smile back at her.

“So did you sleep well?” Jareth asked grinning.

“Yes, I did thank you very much.” Sarah said smiling back at him.

“Good, I wasn’t sure.” Jareth said sarcastically and kissed down her neck causing Sarah to laugh. Their laughter was soon enough cut short when they heard someone banging on the door.

“Get dressed. We need to leave now.” April said coming in the room with John.

“Just give us a minute, okay?” Jareth said sounding annoyed.

“Be quick.” April and John left with the door shutting behind them. Jareth and Sarah looked back at each other.

“Well, I guess that means it’s time to go.” Jareth said rolling his eyes and held her tighter.

“Yeah I guess so…” Sarah said depressingly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… well not exactly. I just didn’t want this to end.”

“Don’t worry, Sarah. We will have many nights and mornings together, forever. I promise you that, whether it be in my realm or yours.” Jareth said and kissed her one last time before getting up and dressing.

They held hands and walked up to the door. Jareth looked at Sarah and sensed her nervousness. He squeezed her hand tighter to comfort her.

“I’m scared too, Sarah. But we can’t show it in the courtroom, okay? Just let me do all the talking and stay quiet.” Jareth leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, Jareth.” 

“I love you too, my Sarah.” Jareth slowly opened the door into a large white courtroom. 

Jareth led Sarah with him to the center of the circular room. There were Fae sitting all around them and right in front of them in high seats were the elders. They had two guards on either side of them dressed in black with large bows on their backs, this frightened Sarah and she held onto Jareth’s hand tighter. The man sat up more to speak.

“So we see that you did not go through with what you were told. Do you hold no honor for your kingdom?”

“I didn’t believe the situation required me to take her life.” Jareth voice was stern, Sarah hasn’t heard that voice in awhile.

“That’s not your place to decide. It’s the court’s.” The man said almost yelling.

“Well maybe the court was wrong.” Jareth sounded angry now and that comment caused whispering from the other Fae creatures in the courtroom.

“You dare question us? Have you forgotten it’s your throne that is on the line?”

“I realize that, but things have come up to where I can not kill the mortal girl.”

The man raise an eyebrow, “What do you speak off that is more important than your throne?”

“Me and the mortal have bonded.” A series of gasps went through the courtroom and looks of shock on the elders, “It could not have been helped it happened while she was in my labyrinth.”

“Fae can not bond with mortals, it’s unheard of!” The woman finally said.

“We did! And she is willing to come live here with me in my castle and I will make her my queen.” Jareth said yelling now.

“You can not do that! How can a mere mortal be a Goblin Queen?” Laughter erupted in the room.

“She is strong. She made it through the labyrinth and I am sure that none of you could say the same.” This offended the elders.

“She can not be Queen or even be in your castle for that matter. Have you no pride? You are a pathetic excuse for a Goblin King.” The man said the last part with venom in his voice. Sarah could sense the fire roaring in Jareth at this point.

“I think you are afraid. You are afraid of being wrong. You are wrong about us. We bonded there is no stopping that, she has to be queen now whether you like it or not.”

“Because you have bonded yes, she could be Goblin Queen. But you failed to kill her so you are no longer Goblin King. Would you really want to throw away your kingdom?”

“In fact, yes. I resign my post as Goblin King. And because you don’t want her here then we will live in the aboveground. She and I have become one and I will not live without her.” Jareth looked at Sarah and gave her a smile at the last word.

“This is an outrage! I suppose I must take action for myself since you are weak. Guards! Shoot her!” The guard pulled back on a red arrow pointing at her and released. Time seemed to stop for Sarah, her life flashed before her eyes. Her mother leaving to become an actress when she was 6. Her dad marrying Karen, then bringing home Toby after he was born. The boy that asked her out as a joke. Being made fun of for daydreaming in class. Finding comfort in the white barn owl. Finding the little red book. Wishing Toby away. Meeting friends in the labyrinth. Dancing with Jareth. Falling in love with him. Finding him again in the aboveground. Walking on the beach together. Going on their date. The owl necklace. The night they just had together. The only person she loved and he loved her too. Everything will be gone in this moment she is going to die. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut. Then nothing, she didn’t feel anything. Sarah opened her eyes and was shocked to what she saw.

Jareth jumped in front of her, he took the arrow for her. He fell down to his knees then on his side.

“No! Jareth! Why are you so stupid!” Sarah cried out and held on to him tears streaming down her face.

Jareth started to cough up blood as he tried to speak, “I told...you..Sarah.. I’ll be there for you..even as the world falls…” The light in his eyes left before he could finish it. Sarah held his face in her hands and kissed him.

“No no no! Don’t leave me you bastard! You are going to be okay.” Sarah kissed him again on his unmoving, cold lips that was leaving blood on her own. “Jareth, please! Come back to me! I love you!”

“Get her out of here! Let her rot in the oubliette!” The male elder called out and two guards grab her arms and tried to pull Sarah off of him. 

“No! Get off me! Let me go!” Sarah wrathed and kicked in their arms as they pulled her off of her love. The two men dragged her broken body out of the courtroom, her last sight was of Jareth laying dead with blood all around him before she was thrown into the pitch black darkness to die a slow death, alone.


End file.
